warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Super-warship/@comment-29598018-20160812041055/@comment-26472870-20160815204529
I assume you already know how to due the glitch that makes it possible to make a flying ship? If not look up floating block glitch, it doesn't work every time and may corrupt your game so do it with caution. Anyway, to get the ship to fly you need to make the ship itself and the base, I would start with the ship section first. If the ship is going to be huge (over 1 kilometer) do not exit the editor as it will make building extreamly hard an annoying! parts of the ship will go invisible and the camera will be hellish to control! If you're looking to make an über, be prepared to dedicate at least 3 hours to no stop building, nobody said it was going to be easy. Ok so you have finished your ship and now you need to make a base. Take the floating block and lower it to the desired height/draft. I'd say at least 500 higher than how long it is. So if it's exactly a kilometer (1000 meters) long, make its height 1500 meters. Now that you have your block down, you have two choices: Mimic the outline of your ship or just make a huge rectangle. In the case with a huge ship like the Seraphim and Icarus, both of which are over a kelometer long, I needed to make a huge rectangle. You want to experiment with how big the base needs to be to get your ship to float. The best way to do this is do keep the information tab open and keep adding to the base until the daft number and the height number switch. So if your daft is 1500 meters (meaning the base will start under water at 1500 meters) and you add a block and the height then becomes 1500 (meaning your ship will start 1500 meters in the air, this is my preference. Once you hit this point you can then make another choice. Have your ship start in the water and rise up, or have it start and lower itself as the battle goes on. Both options have weaknesses, if you start in the air and don't lower fast enough, your base could be hit and you will fall to the ground. If you start at the bottom and rise, your ship will be hit and you could loose guns and if you're not paying attention, your base will get exposed. But ether option you pick you will be able to raise and lower the ship whenever you want. Ok so now that you have a ship, a base, and have decided what you want it to do, it's time to fit the propellers. You know that you need to put some on the back so it can move forward but you also need to put some under it, ether facing up or down depending on what you want. If you want your ship to start in air and lower, place the propellers so the prop faces the base, and vice versa if you want to start in the water. So how does this work? When you max your thrust the propellers will spin and push in the direction of which they are pointing. Do for instance going forward in the Icarus caused me to move forward and slowly lower into the water and going in reverse will let me rise. You only need about 4 propellers facing ether up or down on the bottom of your ship to get the full effect. Adding more than that will make it slower. Hope I helped you.